frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fort Monus (mission)
This mission is the start of a border skirmish between the U.C.S. and the O.C.U. A small O.C.U. squadron managed to hack the defenses for Fort Monus. To recover the outpost, U.C.S. is sending a squad to Fort Monus, combined with Ramsey's squad. Albatross The first part of the mission involves transport aboard the Albatross, and is a railshooter against ground targets. Simply open fire at the targets as they appear to your right. When you reach the landing zone, there will be a surge of enemies. They are likewise not a major threat and are easily destroyed. Approaching Fort Monus After you land, you will need to head to Fort Monus, but you are intercepted by a squad of Wanzers. In the first wave, there are two medium assault wanzers, two heavy assault wanzers, and a ballistic wanzer. They all approach from the bridge. After you cross the bridge, the captain will announce to get to cover. This is due to two medium Assault wanzers that suddenly appearing on radar ahead and slightly to the right, likewise behind cover. There are additional enemies that approach from drop ship, one of which is a Sniper Wanzer. Proceed towards the gate. There are two centipede tanks and two missile tanks guarding the gate containing one cannon turret and one missile turret. The gate will open when the turrets are destroyed, and you will see a scene where squad one was destroyed, with both O.C.U. and D.H.Z. units working together. Fort Monus The front entrance has a few tanks, but an array of missile and cannon turrets. There are also Wasp gunships that attack. Two heavy Assault Wanzers wait at the door when it is opened, and entering this area will have other wanzers exit their hiding locations. Jed and Yun In the center of Fort Monus, you will encounter Jed and Yun, two hostile wanzer pilots. Yun Tae Hwan is on the upper wall surrounding the arena, and will attempt to snipe you from the outer wall. From time to time, he will launch a set of EMP weapons which will momentarily disrupt your wanzer, which causes Jed to unleash all his weapons at once. Jed Gordon is on the ground, and will engage in a mixture of attacks. However, he will try to disengage from melee combat as Yun will want to try stunning Dylan with an EMP weapon. Sensor locations There are twenty sensors to find and destroy. # Entrance of Fort Monus, on the building in front of the entrance marked by a stop sign. Requires jumping, as it is on a platform on the left side of the building. # In fort Monus, on the platform hosting the quatraped Ballistic Wanzer. Emblem locations # At the landing zone, on the building containing the radar dish. Achievements * Infinity Plus One: Clear the landing zone while firing from the gunship at Fort Monus. * Fort Monus: Complete "Fort Monus". Category:Front Mission Evolved Category:Front Mission Evolved campaign